Singing in the Rain/Umbrella
Singing In the Rain/Umbrella is a song featured in the episode The Substitute. The song is a mash-up of Gene Kelly's Singin' In the Rain ''from the the 1952 film ''Singin' In the Rain ''and Rihanna's ''Umbrella ''from the album "Good Girl Gone Bad". It is sung by Will Schuester, New Directions and Holly Holliday. In the episode Will wants the Glee kids to perform the song singing in the rain. The Glee kids don't really like this because it's an over 50 years old song. Will goes to Holly and asks her what he can do to make the song cooler. They decide to mash it up with the song Umbrella. Lyrics Ahuh Ahuh Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad) Ahuh Ahuh (Take three… Action) Ahuh Ahuh You have my heart, And we’ll never be worlds apart But you’ll still be my star Baby cause in the dark you can’t see shiny cars That’s when you need me there With you I’ll always share Cause i I’m singin’ in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin’ in the rain (Be here for ever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) And I’m happy again. (Sticking out 'till the end) I’m laughing at clouds. (More than ever) So dark, up above , (Still have each other) I'm singing, singing the rain (Umbrella) You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) These fancy things, will never come in between You’re part of my entity, here for Infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt it’s cards If the hand is hard, together we’ll mend your heart Cause I I’m singin’ in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin’ in the rain (Be here for ever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) And I’m happy again. (Sticking out 'till the end) I’m laughing at clouds. (More than ever) So dark, up above (Still have each other) I'm singing, singing the rain (Umbrella) You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) It’s raining (Ooh baby) it’s raining Baby come into me Come into me It’s raining (Oh baby) it’s raining I’m singin’ in the rain Just singin’ in the rain What a glorious feeling and I’m happy again. I’m laughing at clouds. So dark, up above The sun’s in my heart And i’m ready for love. Charts Videos thumb|300px|right|Full scene Singin in the rain/Umbrellathumb|left|300px|Originial singing in the rain [[Video:Glee - Singing In The Rain/Umbrella Full Song|thumb|left|300px|''Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella by Glee Cast (feat. Gwynith Paltrow).]] thumb|right|300px|''Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella'' by Jamie Cullum. thumb|left|300px|''Umbrella'' by Rihanna (feat. Jay-Z). Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Ups Category:Will Schuester Category:Holly Holliday Category:Season Two Category:New Directions Category:Rihanna Category:Gene Kelly Category:The Substitute Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Songs Category:Artie Abrams Category:Finn Hudson Category:Holly Holiday Category:Rachel Berry Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Santana Lopez Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Will Schuester Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions members Category:New Directions Girls Category:New Directions Boys Category:New Glee Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:The Substitute Category:Singing in the Rain/Umbrella Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Mash-Ups Category:Rihanna Category:Musicals Category:Gwyneth Paltrow Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Videos